Spells
Back to Index Magic There are two different types of magic, known as arcane and divine. The biggest difference between the two is that arcane spellcasting uses magical which comes from within, while divine spellcasting is received and derived from a higher power, such as a deity, nature, etc. Mechanically, this means that Arcane spellcasters must (usually) prepare their spells in advance each day, whereas Divine spellcasters may cast any of the spells they know freely to what the situation demands, though Arcane spellcasters generally have more variety and utility in the kind of spells they know compared to divine spellcasters. Each type of spellcasting has it's upsides and downsides. Arcane Spellcasting As stated above, Arcane spellcasters must learn and prepare their spells in advance each day, usually with the aid of a spellbook, though there are exceptions, especially at higher levels. Most classes have their own list of spells they can learn from, but if they don't, they usually use Wizard spells, as it is considered the "default" list for arcane spells. Also, Arcane spellcasters use Intelligence for any magic modifiers, unless otherwise stated by the specific class. Some Arcane spellcasters may also learn any other arcane spell they find as long as they have some means to study it, such as from a teacher, scroll or spellbook, and it is of a spell level they can cast, seeing that they put in the time and effort to study, test, and learn the spell. Your class will tell you on it's page if you can learn spells this way. The amount of time it takes to learn a new spell is: (24 hours -1 hour/base Int mod) x Spell level With the time for learning from a scroll being twice the total time, and learning from a teacher half the total. So in order for a Mage with 34 intelligence to learn a 3rd level spell (let's say Fireball) from a book, he would need to spend 36 hours total learning the spell. This time does not need to be consecutive (all at once), but any time spent learning a spell from a certain source is lost if your do not finish learning the spell and somehow lose access to what you were learning the spell from, even if you find the same spell from a different source. For example, the Mage above is learning Fireball from a spellbook he bought from a traveling Wizard, spending 4 hours a day learning the spell. After 7 days, having spent 28 hours in this spell, some rogue pilfers his new book while he's at the bar with his friends. Now his progress is essentially cleared, as even if he finds another book to learn Fireball from, he will have to start over from 0 hours, as every individual's spells are unique and are written down differently. If he manages to reclaim the book (or find another book that is verifiably by the same individual that has the same spell), however, he may pick up at 28 hours again, even if he's not had the book in months. Divine Spellcasting Divine spellcaster tend to use Wisdom for spellcasting modifiers, unless otherwise stated by the specific class. Divine casters automatically know every spell of every spell level they can cast on their listAlso, since spells per day vary from class to class, you must see your respective class to see how many you get. Spell Lists All Spells (Adventurers and Mages use this list, since it contains all other lists) Bard Spells Cleric Spells (Priests use this list, it also contains Cleric Domain spells separately) Druid Spells Paladin Spells (Out of the champions, only them and deathknights can cast spells, and DKs use the Wizard list) Ranger Spells Wizard Spells (Battlemage and Sorcerer use this list) Spell Compendium (Much like the All Spells list, except that it contains the long-form explanation for every spell rather than the shorthand version. All spells link here for their long description as well.)